Hidden Truths
by akinea101
Summary: Harry and Draco have been secretly dating for months on the condition that if I gets too risky they will break it off. What happens when the are almost discovered together one night? How will the cope with being alone again? Harry/Draco


Harry relaxed against the bookshelf ignoring the spines digging into his back. His eyes shut as he allowed the darkness of the musty library surround and comfort him. Draco was late. A smile flittered across his face as he felt movement in front of him and a soft breath graze his face. Familiar lips connected with his and he relaxed back into the passionate kiss.

A forehead rested gently on his as they broke apart, he opened his eyes to gaze in the deep blue eyes of his love.

"You're late." Harry whispered into the library giving Draco his best pout. His pout turned into a loving smile as Draco laughed. He always felt special that he was the one that could make Draco laugh. It was a rare occurrence.

"I'm sorry," he leaned forward and joined their lips in another kiss, Harry could never be mad at him when he did that with his tongue.

"Did you hear that?" Sounded from the hallway outside the library. They broke apart. Harry looked up at Draco eyes wide with panic. They couldn't be found here, everyone would find out. Draco would be disowned if his parents found out. Draco's finger landed lightly on his lip and their eyes travelled to the door. They watched with apprehension as the door crept open.

"There's nothing there, let's just go before we get caught out of bed." Another voice answered. The door was pulled shut and the footsteps gradually faded away.

Draco pulled away to start paving leaving Harry to slide down the bookcase to sit on the floor his head in his hands.

Draco paced in silence before turning to face Harry.

"Crap" Harry looked up at Draco confused and unsure. "What are we going to do?"

"We knew this was going to happen sooner or later, it's just like we discussed, this," he indicated between them "all of it, has to cease."

Harry nodded and feeling tears come to his eyes, dropped his head into his knees to hide the tears from Draco. He could do this. Right? He didn't need Draco. He had been alone before Draco and he could do it again now. Couldn't he?

An arm settled around his shoulders and pulled him into Draco's warm chest. H grabbed a hold of Draco's shirt and closed his fist around it, turning his head into Draco's should and letting the tears come. A hand softly raked through his hair as he cried.

"It will be okay, everything will work out. It will be fine. You'll see" Draco comforted him, his voice steady and soft lulling Harry into a light sleep.

He was startled awake as his roommate ran into the side of his bed.

"Hurry up Harry, you're going to be late."

He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Last night had been one of the worst nights of his life. Confused his mind raced with worry and apprehension. He couldn't believe it was over. Everything had been going so well. He hadn't managed to get much sleep after he got back to the dorms. He loved Draco.

Harry had come out last year and for the most part he had been accepted by his family and friends. It was different for Draco though. His whole family was very vocal with their dislike of anyone they considered as not normal and that included gay people. They would hate him if they ever found out, so when they had started their relationship they had agreed that if anyone got close to finding out they would end it.

They were always so careful when meeting to avoid something like this. Harry hadn't expected to be so affected if the relationship were to end. It was always just meant to be a bit of fun. He never expected to fall in love with Draco. He hadn't told Draco that but he suspected that he knew.

He spent the rest of the week in a haze. He didn't pay attention in class and he was barely sleeping at night. He looked terrible and he felt worse. "_He really needed to start paying attention_' he thought as he barely missed running into another person.

He briefly felt some pain before colliding with the floor. Harry looked up confused, '_what had just happened?'_ Draco was standing there looking down at him with a sneer on his face. He looked cold. Harry hadn't seen him look like that since they had first met. He hated having that look directed at him.

"Watch where you're going freak, I don't know why they let freaks like you into the school. I don't want to be surrounded by filth like you."

Harry looked shocked up at him, he couldn't believe Draco would say something like that, not after everything they'd been through. Draco knew how hard it had been for him when he had come out to his parents. He knew how much being called a freak hurt him. Maybe it hadn't meant anything to him at all. He scrambled to his feet trying not to let the tears come and ran away from Draco.

0

He spent the rest of the day hiding in the archive section of the library. Him and Draco used to spend most of there time, since no one ever came in here.

"Harry," came from the door. "I'm sorry"

"Go away Draco." He said keeping his back turned towards the door. This was the last thing he needed. He just wanted to be left alone. A tear dripped down his cheek as he stared out the window.

"just let me explain, you know didn't mean that, I didn't want to hurt you." He continued as his hand landed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shrugged the hand off and got up, "just leave me alone," he said and turned to walk away.

A hand reached out and closed around his arm

"Harry, at least talk to me"

Harry yanked his arm free and turned to face Draco.

"I never want to talk to your again Draco so just leave me the fuck alone" he yelled before storming out.

"Harry, wait" Draco yelled after him as he ran around the corner.

"You look terrible" Harry's housemate muttered as he dragged himself out of bed. He managed to avoid seeing Draco all week but it had taken a toll on his mental wellbeing and he found himself unable to sleep without nightmares.

He saw Draco standing over him laughing and call him freak, he would say that he hated him and that none of it had meant anything. His friends would all point and laugh as Draco insulted him. He hated the nightmare because he was starting to believe them. Draco had never loved him. It had all been a game for him.

"More nightmares?" He asked. "I heard you saying Draco's name? Are your sure you're alright? He hasn't done anything has he?"

He shook his head pulling his bag over his shoulder and leaving the room, eventually he would have to answer His questions but he couldn't deal with it right now.

He made his way to the schools dining room his roommate following behind him.

He made sure to keep his eyes away from. Draco's usual seat as he entered and so he missed it when Draco stood up. His head spun around when Draco shouted across hustle and bustle of the morning.

"Excuse me," a sharp whistle silenced the room.

"Thank you everyone, I have an announcement to make," he stated as he started circling the room heading towards the front door where harry was standing.

"I Love you Harry"

Harry blushed bashfully looking down as the heads of everybody in the room turned towards him as Draco got closer. He turned back to look at Draco as he stopped In front of him. Draco's hand softly rested on cheek. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Their lips connected in a soft kiss causing the room to erupt in whispers. But to the boys it was silent, only hearing the heavy heart beats of one another as they pressed up against one another.

They broke apart and Harry hid his face in Draco's neck to hide his blush from the room. Draco's hand caressed his chin pulling his head up to look in his eyes.

"I love you." He said loudly enough for the hall to hear.

"Aww" came from the girls around the room.

"I love you too." Harry whispered back blushing again as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Draco's hand reached out and found Harry's and he pulled Harry out into the hallway.

"But what about your parents?"

"It doesn't matter, I sent them a letter yesterday. If they can't accept me for who I am the. I don't want them in my life anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, I would do anything for you. I know I have a bad way of showing it, but I would do anything for you and these last couple of weeks have been terrible for me. After what I did the other day, I hated myself. To have hurt you so badly. I don't want to have to spend another day without you."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you." Harry whispered pulling Draco into a hug. He felt safe in Draco's arms and knew that's whatever happened it would be okay. They could deal with it together.


End file.
